You Me and Us
by Arrida daughter of Aries
Summary: Classic Hermione is a Pureblood with unexpected family. she woke up to the sound of an owl tapping at her window..."what do you mean i'm not your daughter! who's bloody daughter am i then!" HG/SS in later chapters bad summary read the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

You Me And Us

Ok so this is my first harry potter fics… so bear with me… this story is about Hermione and how her life changes, classic pureblooded reunited with her family story with a lot of HG/SS later on… its rated M for upcoming chapters… once I get the back story out of the way lol :-p

Chapter one

She had changed over the summer, things that used to matter to her seemed insignificant now. Life as she knew it was over.

"What do you mean?! Of course I'm your daughter!!" screamed Hermione as she paced around her parent's living room "I look just like you! I've seen the baby pictures!!"

"We're so sorry dear; we never meant to keep it from you this long." Said Mrs. granger "Hermione dear please sit down and let us explain" It was 9 o'clock in the morning on a Sunday, normally the Grangers would be getting ready to enjoy a nice quiet Sunday brunch, but on this particular Sunday things changed. Hermione woke up to the sound of an owl tapping at her window demanding entrance. The letter he carried was and official transcript from the Ministry of Magic stating that Hermione's birth parents were coming to get her that afternoon and to be ready to leave.

"Sweetie please understands that we always have loved you and thought of you as our own, we couldn't have children you see, so when this opportunity came up wee couldn't say no…" Mrs. Granger started to say with tears in her eyes. "A very powerful Family came to us and asked us to look after their baby girl; they told us that your life depended on it. A group of people from their world where looking to kill you based on a prophecy" Said Mr. Granger. "What?! A prophecy?? What prophecy?? You mean to tell me my parents are a witch and a wizard?!" "yes dear, they are. I don't know the exact words of the prophecy but I believe it went something like 'and there will come a day where she shall come to know herself and in knowing herself set free the power within to combat that which oppresses, fiercely loyal but torn between two sides of a war, her decisions will change the course of things to come.' There is more but I do not know it" Sighing Mr. Granger turned to his wife "They will be here soon, you should tell her before they get here" "yes, I suppose I should. Your name isn't Hermione Granger, its Alexis Malfoy, we are sorry we know how much you dislike the Malfoy boy at school, but as far as we know he doesn't know that you are Alexis" "Alexis… that's certainly different… but I like it… it seems familiar… but I have to tell you I look nothing like a Malfoy, there will be no fooling people into thinking that I am one…" "Don't be absurd, obviously we wouldn't hide you in plane sight without putting glamour on you, Dumbledore would have found you otherwise"

Turning Alexis face to face with Lucius Malfoy and a very shocked looking Draco. "Do close your mouth Draco, you might swallow a fly" snickered Alexis "yes Draco, close your mouth. Alexis are you ready to go?? I do not wish to spend anymore time here then I have to" "and why pray tell Mr. Malfoy should I go anywhere with you?!" "Because I'm your father and you well know it! You can feel it, I know you can, just close you eyes and listen to your heart, you know you should leave with me" And Alexis knew it, she sensed it the minute she had laid eyes on him. "I'll go with you Mr. Malfoy" "good get your things" "I don't need them" said Alexis as she walked to the front door to stand with the Malfoy, her family… _I can't believe I'm a pureblood! And a Malfoy to boot!! What the fuck are Harry and Ron going to Say?! What the fucks up with that prophecy? Is anything they way I thought it was? _

"We will be taking a port-key to the manor, Please take Draco's hand so as not to be left behind"

**At the Manor **

"Lucius is that you?? Did you get her?? Did you get my baby back?" cried an anxious Narcissa Malfoy "Yes I got her, clam down" turning to Alexis he continued "this is your new home Alexis..." "Lexi… I think I prefer to be called Lexi" "alright, Lexi, this is your new home, Draco will take you upstairs and help you settle in, Narcissa will take you shopping tomorrow to get your school things and anything else you may need or want" "alright… thank you I guess I mean I feel like I belong here… its strange, I've never been here before but I feel like I've always lived here… you on the other hand..." she turned to Draco "leave much to be desired… I don't like you, but I do feel the connection between us… we are twins yes?" she asked looking to Lucius for conformation "yes, born two minutes apart, Draco first, and you right after… you were never separated for the first 3 months of your lives… I was surprised the glamour spell kept you from knowing each other, we always worried that you'd know" "In some ways I did know…" said Lexi "there was always something there… don't you agree?" "Yes… I always found myself going out of my way to see you… and then having to cover when I found you… I've never hated you… potter and Wesley defiantly but never you…" Draco was smiling now his sister was home… and everything was going to be ok… he could see her when ever he wanted… he didn't have to worry about the whole Slytherin Gryffindor thing… "_shit!!_ You're a Gryffindor! No Malfoy has EVER been a Gryffindor!! Father what we are going to do?!" "relax Draco, she will be Resorted and the Glamour Will be removed at the start of the new year, Now off to bed with you both, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow" "good night Father" "good night children"

Draco lead Lexi up the stairs and to their rooms "my room is right here and that's yours right across the hall, the rooms charmed to change to however you like it as soon as you walk in… if you need anything I'll be right here" said Draco as he headed into his room for the night. "Draco?" Draco turned to look at his sister "will you stay with me?? I mean my heart says that I belong here, but my head… well I'm still not over being Hermione Granger with her fears and her mistrust… I just need to know that I'm not alone…" "Of course I'll stay with you… you never have to feel as if you're alone, I will always be here for you" "thank you Dray it means a lot…" "What's wrong" "what about Harry and Ron? What do I tell them?? I don't know if they will understand, I've always been the third part of their triangle, but never really one of them, will this push us farther apart?? Will the forgive me?!" "They have nothing to forgive you for!! You are too good for them! And if they don't see that then its their loss, they aren't really your friends if they can't look past your last name" "thank you Dray" "anytime, what are big brothers for??" Smiling them both walked into Lexi's new room, it was a cerulean blue with silver accents, and the bed was a queen sized four poster with a matching bedroom set all done in the blue and silver, with beautiful oak hard wood floors. "Wow! It looks just like my room! Exact mines green and silver" "I like green to, but cerulean just speaks to me… I don't know they're both my favorite colors" the twins quickly changed and got into Lexi's huge bed. "Goodnight Dray, Thanks again for listening to me rant" "your welcome, and I told you anytime, good night Lex, I'm glad your back" "me too"

So that was the first chapter… short I know but I didn't really plan on writing this… I just started typing… this is my first harry potter fanfic and I don't know if I'll be any good at writing them… I love harry potter and love to read Hermione/Snap fics… so bear with me as I stumble my way through this… I hope some one will take the time to read my story, and if you do THANK YOU SO MUCH!! I'd appreciate any and all reviews good or bad… but don't be petty… thanks ever so!

Arrida


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shopping with Narcissa was an experience… one Lexi wasn't sure she had been quite ready for. She had been dragged around Diagon Ally to almost every store, most she knew but some she didn't, like 'Miss Milken's Robes for Fine Young Ladies' and 'Everything You Need to Lead a Charmed Life'. She had gotten robes in every colour imaginable and shoes to match every one of them, along with a new owl and almost half the books a flourish and Blots.

"wow… how do you keep up with her?" sighed Lexi as she settled into a chair in one of the private dinning rooms at the Leaky Caldron. Draco took the seat beside her, "years and years of practice… usually I try and go by myself but back to school is always hard to get out of"

"Ah there you are!! Are you ready to go again? There's still plenty of time left today to take a port-key over to France and take a look at some of the stores there, then we could go to Milan… or…"

Jumping to their feet Lexi and Draco rushed to their Mother "no, no its ok! Thank you so much for everything that you have given to me today, I really couldn't possible ask for anything more" at the hurt expression on Narcissa's face, Draco quickly added "but we'd love to go with you another day, perhaps over Easter break?" Narcissa instantly smiled and took her son and daughter's hand "Lets go home then shall we? You two have a long day tomorrow on the train"

**The next day**

"Up! Up! Young miss and young master must get up!! Must be ready for the train…Blinky must wake young miss and master up for the train…"

"we're awake Blinky… Gawd what time is it?! Uuhh Draco get up, we have to get ready for the train…" whispered a groggy Lexi

"dame it… that was one of the best sleeps I've ever had… why did you have to wake me up?!"

"Because dear brother I'm not taking the FREAKIN TRAIN BY MYSELF!! SO GET YOUR ASS OUT OF MY BED AND GET DRESSED TO GO!!" Draco fell to the floor in shock.

"geez women I'm up! I'm up!" "good now get out of my room so I can get dressed" said a smiling Lexi.

The twins both got dressed in jeans and green shrits and stepped out into the hall. They both smiled and laughed. "way to copy me dray" "hey you copied me!" "did not!" "did too!" "did NOT!!" "DID TOO!!" "DID…"

"CHILDREN!! Stop arguing and get down here! Your going to be late for the train! As it is we are going to have to port-key to get there on time"

"yes mother, sorry" chimed the twins as the ran down the stairs and to their parents.

"Alright everyone ready? Do you both have everything?" "yes mother, we have everything" "on the count of three then… 1, 2, 3" and they were off, appearing on platform 93/4 .

"are you ready for this? I mean are you ready to face potter and weasley?" said a worried looking Draco.

"yes, I'm ready, at least as ready as I'll ever be… I mean I did tell them but they never wrote back… what can I do?"

"did you tell them? About us I mean?"

"no not really, I told them that I had been adopted and that I had found my birth parents… I didn't tell them who they were though… I don't really know why they didn't write to me"

"weasley works at the ministry right? Maybe he told them"

"WHAT?! I don't think Mr. Weasley would do that… "

"oh ya? Then why didn't they write you back? These are supposed to be your best friends right? Shouldn't they have written you back? Or at least not be glaring at you right now, man if looks could kill!" Draco turned and pointed at harry and Ron.

"I…I…I don't know… maybe they do know…" stuttered a shocked Lexi as tears started to run down her face.

"hey don't do that! What did I tell you? They are worth it! Come on your sitting with us" said Draco as he draped his arm around her shoulders and lead her towards the Slytherin cabin.

As they boarded the train people started to whisper and point as the two walked past.

"Draky!! What the hell is _she_ doing here?!" screeched Pansy

"she's with me Parkinson so sit down and shut up! That goes for the rest of you to if you have a problem with my sister then you can just fuck right off!" seethed Draco to a cabin full of his friends

"your sister? That's Granger dude! What spell has she got you under?!"

"Shut it Blaize, she is my sister she's just got a glamour on… you'll see at the welcome feast when it gets taken off, but I'm telling you she is my sister Lexi"

"if you say so dude… if she really is your sister we'll leave her alone don't worry, hi my name is Blaise Zambini, and I'm totally available for you know dating, causal hook ups and the like"

"watch it Blaise that's my little sister your talking to, I don't want to have to kill my best friend" snarled Draco

"this is going to be a _looonnggg_ train ride" sighed Lexi

**The Great Hall**

The hall sat waiting for the sorting to be over so they could eat, unfortunately luck was not on their side.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome new and old sudents, before we get started we have one one sorting to do, I'd like to ask Miss Hermione Granger to come to the front?"

Lexi stood up from the Slytherin table and walk to the front to be resorted, everyone was looking at her and whispering about why they thing she was being resorted and why she was at the Slytherin table and did you see her with Malfoy on the train.

"thank you Miss Granger, now I understand you wish to be resorted?"

"yes Professor Dumbledore, and it's Malfoy, not Granger"

"yes, of course, I had forgotten, if you would Miss Gra…err Malfoy"

Lexi sat down on the stool and almost immediately the hat yelled out _"SLYTHERIN" _Jumping down Lexi felt something like a raw egg start to run down her head…

_What the?! What is that?! Am I getting shorter? FUCK the glamour!! Wow… I'm so pale! Oh shit! Harry and Ron! Oh, oh, now they really look like they could kill me! What am I going to do?!_

Lexi walked back over to the Slytherin table and sat down between her bother and Blaise, who handed her a mirror.

"holy fuck!! I look like you!" she shouted turning to Draco

"ya we are twins"

"but I have to say you are the hotter of the two lexi…"

"watch it Blaise!"

Lexi just sat there trying really hard not to blush or look at Harry, Ron and the rest of the Gryffindors. She started to scan the great hall trying to gauge everyone reactions when her gaze fell on the head table…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you to everyone who reviewed my first chapter, I hope this one was easier to read… let me know what you all think, I hope the story has at least a bit of flow…

thanks ever so!

Arrida


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sorry it took me so long to update but ya I work a lot and didn't really have time to update, and like I said I never planned on writing this story… usually I have a very detailed outline before I start writing, this one is kind by the seat of my pants… so again sorry for the long wait and here we go!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the head table all Severus could do was stare, '_that's Hermione Granger?! I should have known, there was no way she was muggle-born with her level of intelligence… damn she's hot!' _ Severus jumped up in his seat _'where did THAT come from?! I do NOT think a student is hot! Even if she is smart enough to be my equal, she is a Student!' _

Back at the Slytherin table Draco and Blaise were arguing about what girls where hot and which ones were left to sleep with.

"I'm telling you man Ginny Weasley is totally bang able! Just look at her!"

"Are you crazy?! The Weaselet! No way Blaise, she is way to goody-goody to ever do it with a Slytherin"

"I bet you she would, she has a bit of evil to her, you can see it in her eyes"

"Ya but she's a Weasley"

"Doesn't matter, and anyways she is nothing like the rest of her family, and you know it, just ask Lexi"

At the mention of her name Lexi looked up at the boys "what?"

"Blaise wants to sleep with Ginny"

"well I can honestly say that she would probably say yes, Ginny has always had a thing for guys in green if you know what I mean, actually she's probably the only one who's not going to have a problem with me being a Malfoy, she doesn't think like her family, she likes to make her own decisions about people"

"So do I have your permission to proceed?"

"Ya if you want, I mean it's her decision but you can ask her"

Smiling Blaise looked over at the red head at the Gryffindor table and waved and his smile only got bigger when Ginny giggled and winked at him. Laughing Lexi and Draco got up pulling Blaise with them.

"Come on man dinners over lets go to bed its been a freakin long ass day and I did not have a good morning" whined Draco while Glaring at his sister

"Well excuse me I'm not the one who sleeps like the freaking dead and then falls out of bed when someone touches you"

"Ya and who's fault is it that I was in your bed anyways huh?"

"Ya well I'm sorry that I asked you it won't happen again!" and with that Lexi stormed off down the hall towards the Slytherin common room.

"Way to go man, never piss off a women after spending the night in her bed, especially if that women happens to be your sister with access to your personal belongings"

"_SHITE!!_" yelled Draco as he set off down the hall after his sister with Blaise hot on his heels laughing for all it was worth.

**The Next Day **

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry Lexi, you know I didn't mean it, I was just cranky because I was tired" whined Draco

"God! fine I forgive you, if only to shut you up!" Lexi was cranky and Draco wasn't helping her mood, she had been up most of the night thinking about her situation with Harry and Ron and when she actually did get to sleep her dream world was plagued by a certain tall dark potions master.

"Jeez Lex, what's up with you?!"

"don't even go there Dray, I didn't sleep very well, turns out I sleep better with you in my bed then when I'm mad at you, and don't you dare read more into that then what it is… I just want breakfast and to go to class"

"Sorry sorry… I promise I won't bug you then…"

"Oh Dray don't be like that… I'm sorry I snapped at you… I just didn't sleep well"

"God you're both cranky when you don't sleep!"

"Gee thanks Blaise" replied Lex and Draco at the same time

"Creepy… so what classes do you have first?"

"Ummm…I have double potions" _'FUCK!! Now what am I going to do?! How am I going to sit still through his class, when all I want to do is jump him?!'_

"Awesome! So do I!" said Draco jumping up and down

"Coolness me to, it's going to be a good morning"

'_Ya that's what you think' _thought Lex

**Later in Potions**

The Slytherins had potions with the Gryffindors as usual and no one was happy about it. The tension was so think that you could cut it with your wand, none of the Gryffindors were happy about Hermione and the Slytherins were ready to hump to her defense.

Snape came storming down the hall, he hadn't slept well in the slightest, his dreams had been plagued with images of Lex and Hermione.

The door banged open and with one look the students knew they were in for a rough class, whispers broke out on the Gryffindor side of the room, the topics ranging from Lex's new found heritage and weather Snape was pissed off because she was in his house, it was a well known fact that Snape hated Hermione Granger… so what about Lexi Malfoy?

"I DEMAND _silence_ in this class room!" yelled a livid Snape "10 points each from Gryffindor!" There were 10 Gryffindors in the class.

"But sir! That's 100 points! School has only just started!" yelled Ron

"Yes it has, and that will be another 20 Mr. Wesley, now _please_ sit down, unless you wish to put Gryffindor farther into the negative"

Ron sat down immediately and glared across the room at Lex, like it was her fault.

"Now seeing as you made it into my sixth year class I am assuming that you know how things work in my class room" and with that Snape pointed his wand at the board and the days assignment started writing its self on the board.

"get started this potion take all of the allotted class time to make and I was a _perfect _sample on my desk at the bell or you will fail… if you fail one then one potion you are out of my class"

"That's hardly fair" harry mumbled while turning towards Ron

"What was that Mr. Potter? Did you forget that this class is an elective and as such it is up to the discretion of the Professor as to who remains in the class and for how long. Oh and 5 points from Gryffindor"

"For what?!" yelled Harry jumping out of his seat

"For being insolent Mr. Potter, would you like to add to it?"

"No sir" mumbled Harry as he sat down

"Excuse me?"

"I said no sir"

"That's what I thought"

The class was rather uneventful, the potion they were working on was relatively simple but very intensive. The steps had to be followed exactly or the potion would fail, it took all of their concentration to make sure it worked out. At the sound of the bell everyone jumped.

"And that is then end of your allotted time… and I only see… 8 vials here" Said Snape while looking at his desk, two Gryffindors ran to the front of the room to deposit their team's vials before he failed them.

"Better, but next time I suggest you finish on time" the students paled.

"Now get out!"

'_That was one of the hardest things I have ever done! Thank god I can get absorbed in my work otherwise I would have been screwed!' _thought Lex

The rest of the day was uneventful for most of the students, except of course for those who were unfortunate enough to have potions after the Slytherin/Gryffindor sixth year class, it was reported that Snape's mood went from bad to worse after that class and no one could tell why.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Of course we know why he was grumpy, LOL, thoughts of a certain slytherin

Must have driven him nuts. Sorry again for the long wait!! I'll try to make it shorter next time!!

Thanks Ever So!

Arrida


End file.
